Love Panic
by chistopher
Summary: What Happen If a freak Accident happen Turn A 14 Year Old Boy in to a Love Magnet and how will he deals with his changing feels to a girl...
1. Chapter 1

I some How Fix It...

Chapter One: Prologue

It Was a Pieceful Sunny Day In the Land Of OOO..where The Two Hero's Are Now

Returning Home From There Daily Adventure ….

"Hey Jake Wanna Go look for more Treasure And Dungeons," Finn ask with a Big smile on his face.

"Oh Come on Man Can we Take A Break We have Been Out Doing all Hero Stuff all the day," Jake said." We all ready save The Goblin City From a Rampaging Dragon Saved Slime Princess From Ice king As always Can we at Least Take a Break And Head Home Finn." Jake Said with a Exhausted Look On his Face " But Jake Hero's

Never takes a Break." Finn said with a serious face." No Finn Hero's does need a break

And This Hero Need In Now Hmp!" Jake Crossing His Arms. " Oh Come one Jake, Please Just One Dungeon Please I Just Don't Feel like Going Home Yet Finn look At His Brother With His Puppy Eyes " No Finn! Stop looking at me like that its not work on me this time so stop it and lets Head home." Jake said while looking at Finn." with that said Finn Grab Jake arms and start shake his brother back and fort." Jake come on Jake, Jake! Help me Jake! JAKE Help me!." Alright alright stop It." Jake sigh." Ok Fine, well do this Just today Finn Only for today am letting this slip but after this we head home ok." Jake said." Alright oh yeah i knew i can cunt on you Bro Finn said it while doing a back flip and fist bumping his brother."What Ever Man Lets just Finish this Quickly So we Can Head Home Before It gets Dark," Jake said." Ok man lets go." Finn Replied with a Smile on his face

As the two Walk deep In the forest trying to find a hidden dungeons the two talk about there plans For Tomorrow...

HEY Finn there well be a Princess Pot Luck Party tomorrow are we going there too?." Jake asks." Yeah we have to be there I mean we got are invitation So we must Go there." Finn replied." Yeah your right beside every Princess well be there including Princess BubbleGum as Jake mention Bubblegum's name Finn Blush red on his face." Yeah she well be there." Finn said with a shy tone on his voice as Jake saw Finn's Reaction." Hey Finn…What is your reason on trying To find a Dungeon ? Jake ask Out of Curiosity" Nothing man, just trying to find something good You know like treasure and Stuff..Finn says It avoiding any eye contact

Jake smile as he notice it." something... Like a Gift For a Girl like Princess Bubblegum."Jake said it with a smirk On his face" WHAT NO! Finn replied Disagreeing on what Jake said." But Jake only laugh more knowing That His Right On the spot." Come On Man You don't have to hide It I know You like PB So mach that you well Give Her something That well make Her Like You." as Jake Says It Finn's Face Become Red As A Tomato. " yeah Your Right I did This just To get something For PB For Tomorrow Sorry about not telling The Truth Jake, I just wanna Give her something so she can notice me I mean I don't know man..."Finn stop while blushing red" Nah Its ok man you Should told me sooner So I can help you with it man." Jake said it placing his arms on Finn's shoulders." Really Jake." Finn said." YEAH dude Homes Help Homes as Jake said it Finn Fist Bump Is Brother And Continued walking Deep In The Forest

two Hours Later They haven't Find a single Hidden Dungeon On the Forest. " Man my legs are Tired." Jake said." Finn Lets Go home Its Getting Dark soon It well be More Hard For Us To look In the Dark Sorry Finn." as Jake said it Finn Got Disappointed" Yeah Ok I Guess it was Not are Lucky day Today." As the two walk back from where they come From" hey man Don't get so Down about this You Should Just give Her something else I am Sure she well like It especially when it comes From you Finn." Jake said it trying to cheer his Brother Up." Really Jake you think so?" Finn said." yeah dude trust me on this." Finn look at his brother with a smile." Yeah your right lets head home and eat am starving," Finn said with a happy tone." Yeah me to Finn, me to." as the two walk away they felt the ground shaking." Finn! what the hell is going on." Jake said it while grabbing the tree next to him." I have no idea! Jake, Look at that! Finn and Jake's jaw Drop as they saw something coming out of the ground the shaking stops as they saw what come out Dungeon With a Skull and snake Printed On its Gate Entrance."YEAH A Dungeon." Said by Finn Over Joy know that he can Finally Get something For PB. As Finn Rush ON THE Entrance he was stop By Jake" Finn Look I don't Trust This one." Jake said while Looking at the Dungeon Entrance."Why Jake What so scary About This one? Looks Pretty Normal To me Finn said with a smile." You call that normal Finn Dungeons Don't Go

popping Out Of the Ground Like that." Jake said disagreeing."Yes They do" No they Don't "Look Jake they do you just need to press the a Secret Switch And The Hidden Dungeon well Come out " that'S the big problem hare Finn We did Not! Do anything hare we Don't press Anything WE are Just walking Hare Right!"Jake said while looking at his brother."Yea your right...But We well Still Go Inside Of it" WHAT!" Jake please All we need To do is Go inside get something for Pb And we are out Before you can say alvin's hot juicebox! Come on Jake Please." Finn said looking at Jake." eeeEEEAHHHH Ok Finn Lets Get Inside Of that dungeon And Find something For your girlfriend Jake said it with a Smirk On His Face" JAKE! " Finn yell." Jake just giggle." Ok lets Get inside

as the Two Went Inside Of the Dungeon Exploring The Inside Of it They so a Creepy Hall Way full With Bones and Broken Down Pillars and Rusting Weapons Scattered Everywhere Us they keep walking They saw A Door That has been Locked and shut tight " Wow They must be keeping something in hare to lock this door like this."Jake said looking at the door." yeah Lets Fine The Key of it and unlock it."Finn replied." NO Finn I am Getting Tired already And Hungry To look For A key For that Door." Jake said Looking at the Door with a Frustrated Look on his Face." so what are we Going to Do- ."before Finn Finish his saying Jake Arms Grow Big and Punched The Door Open Making Finn stare at Jake with a pale Reaction."What i was getting Tired Finn Don't Give me That Look And beside The Door is open See." Jake said as he point at the door." Come on Now Finn." well if you say so lets go then." us they Go inside Of it The door there are Expecting Gold and Treasure But as they Got inside What they Find is Only one Locked Treasure Chest That was In the meddle Of the Room As they look around it was Just an Empty Room with One Treasure Chest On it." sOOOO This is It Huh..Well This was Kind Of A let Down." Jake said It With a Disappointed Look on his Face." well at least we have One Treasure Chest ." Finn Said as he pick up The Treasure Chest On his Arms" Ok lets Just Get this Over With Jake Shape Shift His Hand To a

key To Open The The Locked Treasure When they Open They see a pack of Potion Bottles all with Different shape and sizes."Whoa... Dude is this all magical Potion Or something like that" Jake said looking at potions,"yeah Dude Looks like It i wonder how it got hare... Are These suppose To be Wizard Stuffs Then why is this in hare." Finn said Wondering How The Potions and Spells Are in the Dungeon." Jake In The Other Hand Throw A potion To The wall To see What well Happen" Jake! What are you doing!" Finn yelld as he see's Jake throw a bottle. "What nothing seems to Happen I bet This Potions Are ALL Fail and Garbage You know the ones That well Never Work." Jake said as he Throw Another Bottle To the wall But this Time The Potion Work Causing The Wall To Change It Color"Woh! Finn Did You See That I guess Some Of the Potions Still Work" Jake said." Finn smiled." Hey Jake let me try." Sure man." Jake said as he Give A Funny Looking Bottle To Finn." Throw It On the wall Finn i wanna see What well Happen"Ok man." Finn said as he Throw The Bottle to the wall Causing it To Melt LikE Butter"Awesome! bout yell." Finn Was going To Pick

Up Other Bottle Then he saw a Heart Shaped Potion" Jake I think I found What we Are looking For."Finn said as he pick up the bottle." This well Be A Good Gift To PB."Finn said as he Shake The bottle It change Color From Red To pink And To Pink To blue"Yup this is perfect." then Jake Notice A Piece Of Paper Fall From The Bottle It was A NOTE"Warning Do not Shake Or PUT in a Hot Temperature My Cost To Explosion...As Jake Read It His Face Turn To Finn."Finn! stop shaking it! its going to explode!"Finn heard It he quickly try to Throw it But it was To late The Bottle Change Its Color To Crimson Red Right Before Finn Throw The Bottle Explode...Jake Wake Up To see His self All Cover with small Wounds and A little Headache The Dungeon is now falling apart the explosion made The Dungeon Unstable As Jake Come To realize Finn was No where To be Found"Fin! WHERE ARE YOU Finn! ANSWER ME! Finn!." then Jake Heard a Small And Weak Sound" Over...Hare," as Jake heard it he quickly turn to see Finn laying in the ground bleeding badly from his wounds not moving." Jake quickly get near Finn." OH No Finn! this is bad really bad Jake carefully picked up Finn then he carried Him out of the Dungeon. as they get out Jake quickly Run toward Candy kingdom." Don't worry Finn I well get you fix soon." Jake said it as his tears start to fall from his eyes. Jake worried more because of Finn is Bleeding more badly as he move Jake can't help to thick that Finn may die because of Blood lost

MEAN WHILE

Marceline was Playing Her Axe bass Guitar while Floating In the Clouds..Soon Marceline Smell The Scent Of Blood In the air "This Smells Like Blood From a Human Marceline Quickly fly toward Where The Scent IS taking Her Soon She sees The Yellow Dog"Jake! the yellow magical dog Quickly Turn To Meet the one who call His name"Marceline you got to help me Finn is dying!" Jake said in panic." What! where is he." Marceline said." Jake opened his hand to revel the wounded Hero Marceline was shock from what she saw The hero of ooo is bleeding lifeless not moving his clothes was reap off and his body was suffering from a lot of wounds." What happen to him Jake Answer me!." Marceline said."I well tell you everything But right now we need to get him in a Hospital quickly!." Jake said even more nervous then before"but his not going to Make it in time... Quickly to my house now Marceline Said it as she lifted Finn from Jake." Jake just nodded then quickly followed Her Marceline can't help to cry as she sees Finn is a dying state." Finn Don't you dare Die from me! i swear to Glob if you die i well not forgive you." Marceline said as she carried Finn toward her house." Finn's life is now on Marceline's Hands

End Of Chapter 1

Comment and Reviews Please This is my 1st FanFic


	2. Chapter 2

**HI AND hello Anyway this is the Chapter 2 of Love panic Hope You Injoy and Sorry For the Errors I DO NOT OWN ADventure time Bla bla bla**

**Just Read It..lol Sorry**

Chapter 2 Marceline is Memories and Tears

Before Reaching the Door House Marceline Stops and Turn to Jake.

"Jake I'll Handle This From hare…Go to Candy Kingdom and Get Doctor Ice Cream to come Hare"

"Ok." Jake Nodded. "I'll Be Back soon Buddy Just Hang in there." As Jake Went Straight To Candy Kingdom.

Marceline Went inside Of Her House Carrying Finn In Her Arms. She Quickly Put Finn To Her Rock Hard Sofa." Ok Marceline Don't Panic." As She Float to the Kitchen Opening the Cabinet to Get Some Bandage and Medicine to Somehow Treat Finn's Wounds.

She Gently Remove the Boy's Hat only to see His Golden Yellow Hair Was Stain With his own Blood. Soon She Takes Finn Blue T-Shirts off only to see How Wounded Finn Is. Soon Tears Starts To fall in her Eyes." Finn You Dummy why do you keep Doing This Stuff." Soon Marceline Head Was Full Of Memories

Of Her Being with Finn She Remembers How They Hang Out Together All the Jamming Session.

All the Adventure They Have Together all The Pranks and the Laughs They Have Together Rush Inside Of

Marceline's Head She Remember How Finn Saves Her from the Night-o-Sphere and that one time when she is being attack by A Stone Golem. (Flash Back time)"Let Go of me You Stupid Rock." Marceline Screams for She is Being Hold Tight by the Golem."HAHAHA little Vampire Worm This is your last Day For You Well Die In my Hand Now Scream as I Crush You." Marceline Try to transform to her monster Form but Because Of the Sun Shining On top Of Her Burning Her Skin Making Her Weak She Can't Do

Anything...Her Vision was starting to get dark Just before she thinks she done for She Heard a Scream Not Far Away."Let Go Of Her You Bully!" As she Felt Some One Hits the Golem Making the Golem to let Her Go She Pass Out to know what Happen Next. AS soon She wakes Up She is Inside Of a Cave and Fin was by her side."Finn! Are you Alright What Happen to the Golem...?" It's Ok now Marcy the Golem is dead you don't have to worry no more." Finn Felt Pain for the Fight he Have With the Golem." Oh no Finn." Marceline yells As She Sees Finn Covered with Wounds."Finn You Dummy why Did you Come Back For me I TOLD you I don't need You help But you still Came and Helped Me Now Look at You your all covered Up by Wounds And…and.." Marceline stops For Tears starting to fall From Her Eyes.

Why...Why Do you keep coming and saving even though you well Get Hurt Why can't you just leave me alone."

I can't do that Marceline I can't leave you alone." Finn answered with a soft voice." You're a Very Important Friend To me Marcy I can't Just let you go like That whenever you're In Trouble I well Be There to save You Even though You like It Or not." Finn Let Out a Small Smile on his face. Marceline Hit Finn with A gentle Punch in the side.

"You Idiot Stop acting all Cool just because You saved me back there." I hate You...I hate you because You always get Hurt Just because Of me."Marceline Starts To cry tears fall Down To her Pale skin as she Hugged Finn To somehow ease The Pain From the Wounds."Marcy."Finn Call while Being Hugged."Yes Finn."Marceline Reply." Do you really Hate me."Finn ask In a soft tone Voice."No Finn I well never Hate You no matter what." For Fin Marcline is nothing more then a Friend..But For Marceline Finn was More then a Friend She Loves Finn. But SHE Can't say It Because Finn is Just a 14 year Old Boy and she is a 1003 Years Old Vampire..For now she hold That feeling

For one Day she my Tell her true Feelings For the Boy."Hey Marcy Lets Go home."Finn says It with a Smile as he face Marceline."Yeah Lets Go home." Finn Grab on to Marceline Shoulders As They Fly away Out of the Cave...(End Of Flash back)

Back In Reality Marceline was holding Finn' Hands."Please Finn Please Be alright...I need You as a Friend..as My lover."Marceline Rest Her Head Right Beside Finn's Shoulders.

Meanwhile..Jake Just Got to Candy Kingdom He Quickly Go to the Hospital To Find Doctor Ice Cream."Doctor! Where is The Doctor!."Jake Screaming While Running  
toward The Reception Area." i Am hare Jake Stop Yelling And tell me What You need."Doctor Ice Cream Standing Near The Emergency Room OH Thank Glob i Found You got To help me."Jake Saying While Catching His Breath." Oh My You seems Hurt Jake Come Hare And Let me Treat Your Wounds." The Doctor said As she get Near

Jake." No! I Am not the One who needs Help Doctor."Jake Said as he stands Back a little." Then who needs It. Doctor Ice Cream Ask."The One Who needs Help is Finn.. Finn is dying and I need Your Help Doctor Quickly Before Its To late Now Come With me doctor." OH MY Glob! why did You say sooner."The Doctor Quickly Get Her Equipment And Head To Jake To give Her A ride..But before they Can Go a Voice Stop them before Leaving." Hold It Right there JAKE! a Familiar Voice Come And Approach Them."Jake Face Become Pale When he sees Princess BubbleGum Coming."Jake Is That True That Finn is In Danger Right now." BubbleGum Ask with a Angry Tone on her Voice."Jake Look Worried As the Princess Looks At him With questioning eyes."Jake ANSWER ME! Jake Know how This well End Up."This well be a Long Night As Jake said It with a sighs." I well tell everything when we Get there." as Pb call OUT Marrow." Ok Fine You better Tell me Or ELS." As ALL of them Lift Off To Go WHERE Finn is..

End Of Chapter 2

**I wanna say Thank You tO Ennaix For being there For me And Helping me Out...yeah Thx Buddy**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi and hello this is the chapter 3 Of love panic hope you like it and again sorry for the errors I Do not own adventure time  
Bla Blah Blah! Just read It and review It (^_^)

Chapter 3 The Queen and The Princess

Jake and Princess Bubblegum are now heading where Finn is. While on the way Bubblegum notice something…

"Jake, where are we going?" Bubblegum ask while looking at Jake." to where Finn is."Jake replied nervously." Yeah I know that Jake, but this is not the right way towards your Tree house."Bubblegum said it while staring at Jake."Oh well you see PB…Finn is not staying at the tree house right now. "What do you mean he's not in the tree house right now? Where is exactly is Finn staying!?"Bubblegum Glared at Jake,

He Gulped." Finn is… staying in Marceline's House in the meantime… He's with her right now."Jake replied, his voice cracking." What did you say!? Bubblegum burst with anger as she heard Marceline's name. Jake already knew that he added more fuel to the Flame, he knew the two don't like each other to mach." How and why is Finn staying with that wicked woman Jake!? Answer me, before I do something you'll regret!" Bubblegum said it with a very angry face. Jake was terrified at her reaction.

"Bubblegum Please, I will tell you everything that happened when we get there, so please calm down." Jake replied." Ok, fine. When we get there I well get some answer and you better tell me everything… or else." PB glared at Jake." Oh boy… this is gonna be a long day…" Jake muttered to himself with a worried tone.

Soon there are closing at Marceline's house. Jake can already see Marceline at the front door waving to him. Marceline stops when she sees a Very familiar figure." What the…what is she, doing here!?" Marceline Muttered to herself." As Jake return with Bubblegum with him." I got the doctor with me, how is Finn doing?"Jake ask only to be ignored by Marcy who is looking at the pink haired girl, as they eye's met."Jake knew that this two will start a fight any minute now. The tension was only broken by doctor ice cream." Where is Finn?" looking at the Vampire Queen, He's in side right now, let's go inside. As they get inside they saw the boy, lying in the sofa.

The doctor quickly gets near the boy to check the boy condition."How is he Doc is he going to make it?" Jake ask while looking at his unconscious Brother," I will see what I can do by the mean time please leave us alone so I can treat his wounds and check his vital signs." Ok I will be outside if you need any help doc." As Jake opened the door to go out he sees Marceline and PB waiting for him to get some answer."Oh Boy…Hare we go." Jake muttered to his self as he approaches the two ladies.

"Now Jake tell us what happen every Details Of it."Bubblegum said while looking at Jake." Ok fine, don't rush me," Jake scratches His head as he tells the two how everything happen. A few minutes later after Jake finish telling everything. Jake looks at PB to see her eyes looking at him in anger." Why dint you stop him at the first place Jake!? You're his guardian it's your responsibility to protect him!" Bubblegum said it while glaring at Jake." Look PB Believe me, I try to stop him but he insist and keeps telling me to go with him and I can't stop him if he's like that, you Finn very mach PB he's not going to back down when he says it." Jake answer turning to Princess Bubblegum." You should have tried harder Jake. You

Should try to leave him or try to use force to stop him, Finn is the last human Jake and you should have

Protected him mo-"A giggle suddenly burst in to Marceline mouth causing Jake and PB to turn to the vampire Queen

"What so funny Marceline?" did I say something Funny for you to laugh?" Bubblegum ask while looking at Marcy." Oh nothing Bonnie it's just that you're being over protected to Finn while you're the one who's always giving him missions and orders."Marcy replied smiling." Are you trying to point out something on it?" Bubblegum glaring at Marcy." Oh yes I am pointing something hare, my point hare you should stop blaming at Jake because you're the reason why Finn is wounded right now!" Marcy pointing her finger at Bubblegum." WHAT! Why me I dint do anything I did not ask him to go to a dungeon and search for anything to give to me, why do I have to take the blame hare." Bubblegum said

It looking at Marcy." That's the thing hare dummy, Finn loves you, I know that and Jake know that to and

I bet you know it to, he loves you so much that he well do anything just to get your attention, can you not see that ," Marcy said it while floating in front of Bubblegum." I know about that…I know he have feelings for me."Bubblegum replied while looking at the ground." I know that he loves me yet I must ignore it… because…" PB sighs while looking at Marcy." Because of what Bonnie Why can't you love Finn," Marcy looking at PB." Because I have my Royal duties and Finn is still too young to understand that I have my own responsibility as a Princess and he have his own responsibility as a Hero…

Responsibility demands sacrifice and this is how I pay the price… now tell me Marceline if you are in my position what would you do?" Bubblegum said it while facing Marceline." What!?" why would ask me that? Are trying to change the subject hare." Marceline replied looking at Bubblegum." No Marcy it's just that I can see you care for Finn to, do you like Finn Marceline

Oh so it's my turn to be questioned now ha?" Marceline said it with a smile." Ok, Princess I will answer your question so we can clear things out. One, I don't give a flying Fuck about your royal duties and your responsibilities; Second, I care for Finn because he's my Friend (Lie!) I like him as a Friend, (stop lying you like him more than that) Marceline's head was saying the opposite of what she say," and beside I am a Queen not a Princess, Did that answer your questions PB?" Marceline replied looking at Bubblegum." Yes Marcy somehow you answer it… a few moments later the Doctor comes out of the house." You guys can come in now Finn is starting to gain his conscious back. Jake quickly gets inside of the house to see Finn's condition fallowed by Marcy and PB." Finn eyes slowly opened to see his brother along with Marcy and Bubblegum."Jake…is that you… what happen. Where are we?" Finn ask to his brother," shh its ok now Finn don't talk too much we are in Marceline house right now, and you are badly hurt Finn, we are lucky Marceline Founds us to get you're wounds treated," as Finn heard Marceline's name he slowly turn to look at the the Vampire Queen," Sup Dweep. Marceline greeting the boy," Hi Marcy… can I ask you a question." Finn looking at Marcy." Sure Finn anything you want." Marcy replied Looking at the wounded Boy," back there when we are alone… why are you crying?

Marceline was shock at Finn is question She knew that Finn is still unconscious back there but how did Finn know that she is crying…

Chapter 3 ends…Yeah

LOl lets end this one like this Hope you like it and sorry for the late updates


	4. Chapter 4

Hi and Hello Sorry for the very late Update i was Very Busy on something anyway Hare is it Chapter 4 I do not own Adventure time  
**Bha bha bla Just Read it!**

Chapter 4 Recovery Time with Finn and Marcy!

Finn is now looking at the Vampire Queen waiting for an answer." Wow Finn… you have some crazy dream you got there mind telling me more?" Marceline replied with a nervous smile." A dream..? I don't know…its looks real to me, are you sure it's not real Marceline... because to me it was- .before Finn can finish his words Marcy puts a thermometer in his mouth." Finn it was just a dream am not crying or anything and for glob sake Finn, I was outside waiting for Jake to arrive with the doctor with him…and I was not expecting Bonnie will come along the way…." Marceline turning her side to PB." What I don' know I need your permission to come here." Bubblegum replied at Marcy." What you want to start something again Bonnie, bring it on

Marceline said it with a smile knowing that she all ready change the subject about her crying." You two stop talking crazy stuffs and stop fighting!" Jake said it looking at Marcy and Bonnie, Jake Turn his attention to the doctor. How is Finn doc is he safe now… well he recovery soon? Tell me… Jake asks with a worrying tone." Relax Jake your Brother is safe now his wound are treated nicely you should be grateful that this lady found you and your brother." The doctor looking at Marceline." Lady Marceline did you happen to be the one who treated Finn's wounds?" Doctor ice cream said it while looking at the Vampire Queen." Well Yeah, it's the only thing I can do for Finn." Marcy said it with a little smile." But Marceline what you did was a total help for Finn since you treated the wounds you did a big help plus

because of that Finn well Recovery soon…" doctor ice cream said." So Finn is going to be safe now doc

Jake said it while looking at his brother." Yes Jake But…he's still not ready to be move from hare so I suggest that Finn well stay at Marceline's Place for now just for the mean time only." The doctor said it

While looking at Jake and Bubblegum." You heard that Bro, you're getting better soon you just need to stay in Marceline's Place for now." Jake Said." Finn slowly turns his eyes to Marceline." Hey Marcy sorry about that awkward question earlier about you crying… and thanks for treating my wounds I feel better now… Thank you." Finn said it with a little smile." Nah its ok Finny as I remember you did a lot of favor for me back then so it's ok." Marceline said." Yeah I do remember that." Finn added." Finn and Marcy bout giggled us they remember the things they do together." While Jake in the other hand was talking to doctor ice cream."

Hey Doc I was just wondering about the spell potion that hit Finn are sure his safe now and it have no effect On Finn." Jake said it with a worried face." Jake how many times that I told you I am a Doctor not a witch or a wizard I have no idea if the potion that you're saying Works or taking effect. But I do know one thing Finn is safe now all he needs is a good rest and someone to take care of him and for the look at it… Marceline got it covered. Jake, give this note to Marceline." Doctor said it giving a piece of paper to Jake." What is this?" Jake asks while examining the piece of paper." It's a list Jake, a list of medicine that Finn needed give that to Marceline so she knows what to do incase Finn's wounds starts to hurt again." As the doctor explains everything needed to know to Jake, Finn is having a chat with Bubblegum and Marceline.

Finn, don't ever do this again." Bubblegum said while looking at Finn." I know you like to go on Adventure and explore Dungeons but this is far for being safe." I know Bubblegum…I promise I will be careful next time and PB." Yes Finn?" Sorry about tomorrows Princess Potluck party its looks like I am not going to be there." Finn said with a disappointed tone." Silly boy it's ok I understand it. You don't have to be sorry for it I know Jake will not come unless you are coming so I will just tell the other Princesses what happen so it's ok." Bubblegum replied." Hey! You two stop being so sweet to each other you're making me sick hare." Marceline said." Oh I forgot your still hare." Bubblegum replied."

What! This is my house Stupid are you suppose to be the one who got to leave." Marceline said with an irritated tone." Whatever listed Marcy do me a favor and please take a good care of Finn he well be in your care now… and I hope you don't do anything that is bad for Finn." Bubblegum said." Relax Bonnie Finn is in safe hands." Marceline said with an evil smirk on her face." Hey! I saw that." PB said." Saw what Bonnie." Marceline replied." You know what I don't care anymore." PB walks out to talk to Jake."

Marceline turn her attention to the boy." So Finny looks like you're going to be in my care for a while." Marceline said it while playing Finn hair." Yeah I guess so." Finn said." As the two talks time pass. Jake and Princess bubblegum with the doctor decided that it's getting late and Finn needs to get a good rest

Bubblegum summon her bird Marrow to ride her home along with the doctor before Jake leave he call out Marceline." Hare take this Marceline." Jake giving a piece of paper to Marceline." Huh? What is this?" Macy said while looking at the piece of paper." the doctor give this to me before she left, she also said this well help you." Jake said." Oh I see yup this well help indeed is there anything else." Marceline ask." Nope I just need to give you that and oh one more thing...Marcy please take a good care of Finn." Jake said while looking at his brother." Wow Jake you really care a lot for Finn, don't worry I got it covered up for you." Marceline said it with a smile." Jake just smile knowing Marcy well

Do well for Finn. He said goodbye to Marceline and to Finn as he walk away toward the tree house." Marceline closed the door and turn her attention to Finn." so... it looks like it's you and me again Finn, only you're not hare for a jamming session or to take me on an Adventure." Marcy said with a giggled." well it's getting late now so I guess we continue this tomorrow." Marceline said it letting out a small yawn." yeah I am pretty beat up too, so a good sleep well do good." Finn said with a tired tone." then Marceline went upstarts to her bedroom to get some pillows and blanket." hare Finn let me make it more comfortable for you, sorry about the sofa." Marcy said with a sad tone." Nah it's ok Marcy and thanks for the pillows and blanket." Marceline smiles and helped Finn as she placed the pillow below Finn." Good night Finn Marceline said." Finn smiled." good night Marcy." Finn replied." as the two Doze off to sleep on their places…

Soon the Sun starts to rise. Finn was wakening up by the sudden pain caused by the wounds." ouch!" Finn felt as he tries to move." Glob this stings a lot more than I expected." Finn said trying to ease the pain." as he try to move he finally able to go on a sitting position to scan the room more." _oh right this is Marceline's place."_Finn thought." Well you're up early." Finn turns slowly to see Marceline floating down the stairs." Oh hi Marcy goo-." Finn was about to say something only to be stop by a painful sting by his wounds." Marceline gasp then quickly move to Finn's side." Whoa! Slow down there Hero, Jeez do you want to re-open your wounds again." Marceline said while looking at Finn." Take it easy Finn, wait hare I go get the medicine." Then Marceline heard Finn's stomach Growls." Marceline Giggled." Well looks like I am cooking some foods too. Stay still I don't want to make Jake worry too much and thinking I am not taking care of you." Finn let out a smile." Thanks Marcy." Then

The Vampire Queen Float towards the kitchen to starts cooking. A few minutes later Finn smelled a un familiar scent." Ah Marceline what are you making… it smells Good." Finn said." Just wait a few seconds Finn this will be done soon." Marcy replied." Soon Marcy was Finish she gets a bowl of red fruits and some plate with some Breed. Marceline float toward Finn who is waiting to know what she made." Hare Finn I made some chicken soup this well make your Feel better." Marceline said." Wow thanks Marcy." Finn said with a smile." Then Marcy Picks up the spoon to scoop some soup for Finn." Hare Finn Opened wide." Marceline said as she tries to Feed Finn." Marcy… I can feed myself you know Finn said." No Finn you can't, just stay still and let me feed you like this." No really I can." Finn insists." Silence! Henchman." Marceline said." What! So I am a henchman again ha… I thought you fired me back there." Finn said irritated." Finn look just let me feed you like this and the henchman  
thing is over." Marcy replied." Ehhhh… Ok fine do whatever you what." Finn said with a sigh of Defeat." What's that Finn I dint hear you?" Marcy said with a smile." Finn

sighs." Do whatever you what…milady." Finn said." Oh come on Finn don't be like that, hare Finn just taste it." As Marceline offer the soup that she made. Finn eyes widened with delight as he taste the food." Wow Marcy…this is really good." Finn said with a smile." See told you, hare have more." Marcy said as she feeds Finn. Then Marceline picks up an apple to suck the red out of it." Hare Finn," Marceline offering the colorless Apple to Finn." Thank Marcy." Finn said it with a smile." Marceline just smile back. As the two eats… a few minutes later Finn and Marcy finished eating." Wow am so full right now." Finn said as he relaxed a bit after eating." Hey Marcy Jake said he well be hare right?" Finn asks wondering about his brother" Hmm yeah he did say that wonder what's taking Him so long." Marcy said it while looking at the clock. Then a phone ring comes she crashed a bug that then turn to her phone." Yes." She asked cautiously." Hey Marceline its Jake." Jake said through the phone." I thought you said you'd come here to check on Finn what's taking you so long." Marceline said through the phone." I know am sorry something came up lady stuffs." Jake said nervously through the

Phone." What do you mean lady stuffs." Marcy asks." Can you just give the phone to Finn I want to tell him something." Jake said." Fine.' Marceline float toward Finn." Hare Finn its Jake he said he what's to talk with you." Marcy said giving the phone to Finn." Thanks, Hey Jake its Finn what are you doing man I though you said you be coming here." Finn asks through the phone." Sorry Bro something co- Jake got interrupted by someone calling his name." then Finn heard a very familiar voice," Jake hurry up, my mom and dad will be hare soon." I know I be there in a minute." Jake replied to lady rainicorn." Hey Jake… are you with lady right now." Finn asked through the phone." Jake sighs." Yeah sorry bro I am having a dinner date with her and her family right now." Oh so that's why you're not coming here."

Finn replied." Yes… you're not mad are you?" Jake said with a nervously." What? No man its ok not mad

At all I'm Happy for bout of you and lady's parents are getting along fine." Finn sounded happily." Jake sighs." Thanks Finn I knew you would understand, anyway how is Marcy Treating you." Jake asks." Oh she is treating me nicely and Dude her cooking is awesome one of the best meal that I ever have." Finn said explaining how Marcy is taking care of him." Jake laugh." It's a good thing that you two are getting along fine, anyway I been thinking about that potion that hit you Finn do you feel like something change on you or anything weird happening to your body." Jake asked curiously." No man I feel fine nothing seems to change… maybe that potion is a trash just like the other potion that we found." Finn said unsurely." Hmm yeah but still tell me if something happens, Finn I well be going now Lady's Parents are hare." Oh ok Bye Jake." Finn said as he gives the phone back to the Vampire Queen." What did you to talk about?" Marcy asks" Oh nothing just Jake having a Dinner date with lady Rainicorn's parents." Finn said." Oh I see now let's go have some fun." Marceline said as she grabs her axe base guitar." Soon she starts to strums her guitar." Hey Finn want to her some of my new song." Marcy said." You bet I do." Finn excitedly said." Marcy giggled." Then starts to sing

_They keep playing sad song on the radio_

_And I feel like I'm so alone_

_On this 15 hour drive_

_And all the while I tell myself to just believe_

_Cause nobody can give so much_

_And never get anything_

_(Never get anything)_

_Everyone I use to know_

_Says they don't know what I've become_

_But I'm still the same_

_Not much has changed_

_I still know where I came from…_

Marceline keeps on singing until her voice and the sound of her guitar echoed all around her house Finn felt relaxed more while he listed to Marceline he can't take his eyes away from her as he listened more

Soon Marceline stops." So how was it?" Marcy asks." Wow… that was Flipping Awesome! Marceline

Finn said as he listened to beautiful voice of the raven haired girl." Marceline smiles softly." Thanks you're the first one who ever listen to this so be grateful of it." Marceline said." As she pokes the cheeks of Finn… a few more song later Marceline stops and turn her sides to Finn." Hey Finn I think it's time we replace that bandage of your it's looking kind of dirty now and Finn looks like you'll need to take a bath too." Marceline said looking at Finn." Yeah… I never had a chance to take a bath since yesterday." Finn said as he sniffs his body." Oh Grows." Finn said." Marceline giggled." Well then let's go." Marceline said it as she lifted Finn from the sofa. As they went to Marceline's bathroom she softly sits Finn in the

Bathtub." Marceline you can leave now I can bathe myself..." Finn look you're in no condition to do anything just let me do it Finn…" Fine if you say so…Finn said." With that said Marceline begins removing the bandages showing her how much wounded Finn is, she ran the warm water filling up the tub then she grabbed some new bandage and the medicines that doctor ice cream recommended to her." Finn this may sting a bit she said as she scrubbed some antibiotics and some ointment to Finn's wounds Finn groaned a little but soon he sigh in relief as the pain quickly disappearing making him relaxed." She sighs as she looked how awfully wounded Finn is. Then she lean her head on Finn's back causing Finn to look at Marceline." Hey what's wrong is there something bothering you." Finn asked." Shut up… just let me stay like this for a while…" Marceline replied." Finn just stayed quiet not knowing what to do." A few seconds later Marceline pulled back and smiled." Marceline why did you- before Finn can ask more Marceline placed her finger on Finn's lips." Shh its nothing really just forget about." Marceline said it as she started to wash Finn off a bit rinsing her Golden yellow hair after she washed him off she dried him off. Since Finn always spend the time with her she always Keeps a spare Clothes for Finn since

he always ends up tearing it on their adventures together." I getting late now Finn it's time for you to rest as she carried Finn to her bed." Wait Marceline why am I on your bed." Finn asks." Because for now on you will be sleeping right beside me Finn." Marceline replied with a smile." What! Isn't that kind of weird sleeping beside you?" Finn said." What no Finn what's wrong with that and besides making you sleep on that hard rock sofa was a bad idea. Think about this like one of those sleepovers that we do trust me Finn it's going to be fine.' she said." Well ok then if you say you Marceline." Marceline helped Finn to lay down on the bed as she lay besides Finn's side." You should feel Fine tomorrow." Marceline said it soon after Marceline fall asleep while Finn can't help to look at her." Wow… From this view she looks really beautiful…" _What am I saying?" _ He though to his self Finn felt something.' No…she is just my friend yet why am I feeling like this…Finn just closed his eyes Hoping the feeling well go away when he wakes up tomorrow as he to Fall asleep

END OF Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the very late Update i was Very Very Busy with something anyway this is Part 1 of Chapter 5...

Chapter 5 feelings Grow and the incoming trouble… (Part 1)

Finn is now waking up from his sleep unlike yesterday his body feels like it recovered some of its strength he stretched a bit he still feel a little pain but he can bear it unlike the past days when he can't even move from the pain. He turn to he's side to see Marceline sleeping quietly he decided not to wake her up and prepare the breakfast to surprise her. He quietly moves only to be stopped by Marceline suddenly hugging him_." What the- is she awake!?_ Finn thought as he looks to see Marceline still sleeping. His face gone red knowing he's to close to Marceline chest." _To close to close! Shit am in the danger zone right now_." Finn though as he tried to move, only to have her move and tighten her grip on him. _"Well that escalated quickly."_ Finn muttered to himself he tries to think what he can use to escape. He tries to tickle Marceline a bit to make her loosen the grip but Marceline just ignored it then he tries to poke her cheek." _Hey Marcy, Marcy let go… come on Marcy let me go."_ Finn said while poking her cheeks.

Marceline slapped Finn's Hand making her move a bit but still too close to Finn." Stop it or I will punch you in the face." Marceline mumbled while sleeping causing Finn to stop in fear that she might do it. Finn looked up to see if the Vampire Queen was awake only to hear her still sleeping." Oh glob poking her face was a very very bad idea… I better think of something else." Finn though as he think of a new way to escape then Finn felt Marceline's griping his shirt tight. Then Finn thought of an idea." I hope this works." Finn said as he begin to shake his body a bit to make his shirt lose then he rise his arms up then he slowly slip his body down leaving his shirt in Marceline's arms." Yeah it works." Finn softly said as he gets up and went to the bathroom to clean up turning the water on he washed his face he looked himself in the mirror to remove some of the bandage as he sees some of the wounds are all ready healed up." I should thank Marcy for this because of her taking care of me…I guess I own her big time." Finn Thought a few seconds later he is done cleaning and heading back in Marceline's room to see her still sleeping while snuggling Finn's shirt Finn Giggled he decided to work his breakfast plan but as he was leaving he heard Marceline whispered _Finn…."_ Marceline mumbled while hugging Finn's shirt Finn stopped and turn to see Marceline still sleeping." Wonder what she is dreaming." Finn thought as he went down to the kitchen…

(Meanwhile in Marceline's Dream)

Marceline was dreaming of Finn and her on an adventure just like old times. But these time it's different there are not fighting monsters… it's just a regular ordinary night for them no trouble or terrifying events just her and him lying in the grass land the moon is shining bright and the howls of wolf can be heard in distant.

Hey Marcy thanks for always hanging out with me." Finn said looking at the Vampire Queen." No problem Finn beside you need to do this more offend so you can relax a bit anyway Finn can I ask you something." Sure Marcy anything.' Why do you always ask me to go hangout with you I mean… not that I don't like hanging out with you or something it's just that you have Jake and I bet he can be more fun than me… and also you have Bubblegum don't you like her." Marceline said while strumming her guitar." Well Jake has been busy with lady so he can't come and Bubblegum well I did ask her to go hangout with me but…when she did she is kind of…well she's." Finn sight." Boring, all the time we where together she talks about science and stuffs that made my head hurts it was like…no Fun at all it was like sooo boring."Finn said while looking at her. Marceline can't help but to laugh at Finn." Like I told you before hanging out with Bonnie will bore you to death." Marceline said it with a laugh." Yeah I heard you.' He added.' Also hanging out with you is more Fun Marcy I mean we do all kinds of stuffs like we kill monsters and do adventures together we can even jam together when I'm with you we can do anything you're like the coolest awesome person that I ever meet." Marceline blush Deep red not knowing what to say." Wow… Finn do you really mean that.' Yes… I like you Marceline…"He said it looking at her with his crystal blue eyes. Marceline smiles at him." Finn, take my hand." Marceline softly said. Finn holds on in to Marceline hands as she lifted the boy up to the sky. Then Marceline pulled Finn close to her then she wrapped her arms around him." Finn…I like you a lot… I just don't know when to say it but now I am sure about it… when I am with you I feel safe you're always been there by my side you always protect me…care for me, Finn… don't ever leave me I just don't know what I well do without you." She starts to tear up as she said it." Sure Marceline I well be by your side forever."He said as he hugged her back." uh Marceline can I ask you something.' Sure Finn anything.' Well it's time for you to wake up now so…wake up Wake up Marceline

(End of her Dream)

She opens her eyes in a pitch black room the lights are still off she rise up a little she is still zone out from her dream she want to believe it's real she hopes that it's real but it's all a dream she sight sadly then she smelled something that made her stomach growls its coming from the kitchen she stands up and went down not realizing that she still have Finn's shirt in her arms as she went down to see Finn preparing the breakfast. Finn saw Marcy coming down." Oh hi Marceline good morning.' He said greeting her." I made breakfast for us sorry if I mess your kitchen I bit. While Finn talk. Marceline just stood there staring at him._ "Focus Marceline focus…it's just a dream forget about it."_ Hey Marcy are listening." Marceline's thoughts was cut by Finn." Huh what." I said sorry for the mess on your

Kitchen."Oh that…uh we can clean that up later Finn." Are you ok Marceline…your face looks kind of red?"Finn said it as he looked at her." I am Fine Finn I was just thinking of something. "Like what.' Just nothing personal stuffs forget about it anyway do you made all of this." She point at the table.' Yes I did it surprise." Hmm yes but how about your wounds Finn are you feeling better now." well some of the wounds are healed up now but it still stings a bit but I can handle it. "He said with a smile."Good I just go and clean myself up so we can eat." She said as she turn toward the bathroom." Wait Marceline...before you go…uh can I have it back." What are you talking about Finn?" My shirt…can you give it back now its kinda cold hare." He said as he look at his shirt." Then Marceline realize that she was holding Finn's shirt." Oh…sorry I don't know how I got that," Marceline nervously giggled." She hands over the shirt to Finn then she quickly fly toward the Bathroom. A few seconds later she is done and went back at Finn." So let's eat" she hungrily said."Finn nodded as they sat down to eat.

A few moments later Finn and Marcy are done eating Marceline stands up to clean the table when a knock came from the door." It must be Jake." Finn said." Yeah it must be him." Marceline said as she floated down to open it to see Jake standing and smiling." Hey Marceline, good morning. "He happily said." Morning Jake, Finn has been expecting you come in." Marceline said as she gestured him inside

As Jake saw his Brother he quickly approached him." Finn." Jake said." Finn turns to see a pair of two yellow arms hugging him." HAHA I missed you buddy." Jake said as he hugs Finn." He giggled." I missed you to Jake." He replied." Jake put him back at the sofa." so how you feeling?" Jake asked curios of his brother condition." Well…it stings a bit but I can handle it and beside Marcy hare has been taking good care of me." Finn said looking at Marceline." Nah it was nothing really just helping and beside I enjoy your company Finn..."Marceline said while looking at Finn." Anyway Jake are you staying." Marceline asked." Yes got nothing to do today since Lady Rainicorn is on vacation with her parents right now." Jake replied." Oh great then you're just in time, Marceline and I was going to have a movie marathon." Finn said as he shows a bag full of movies." Sounds great to me." Jake said. "This will be so awesome!" Finn excitedly said." Then another knock came from the door catching everyone attentions." Hey Jake are you with someone right now." Finn said." No man I got hare alone." How about you Marceline are you expecting some one today." No…wait hare." Marceline said as she quickly floated toward the door again.

She opens it to see a pink haired girl carrying a box full of fruits." Hello Marceline can I- before Bubblegum can finish her saying Marceline quickly closed the door." Sorry not interested." She yielded then she floated back toward the room." What was that?" Finn asked." Nah it's nothing just some salesman selling something." Marcy said." Then a knock come again." MARCELINE! Open this door right now." The voice sounded angrily." Finn and Jake looked at Marceline." What." Open the door Marceline it's probably Bubblegum." Jake said." Ok fine I was just playing with her." Marceline giggled replied." As she floated back toward the door." Open this door Marceline!" what's the password." She evilly said." Glob damn it Marceline if you don't open this door right now I swear I well kick this door open and beat the living hell out of you." Bubblegum furiously yielded." She laugh as she opens the door to see bubblegum's face red in anger."

Very unfunny Marceline." Bubblegum angrily said." What, I am just playing with you don't be such a baby. "You slammed the door on my face Marceline you call that funny."Ok ok sorry Bonnie will you come in now." Bubblegum sigh." Fine…I forgive you but never ever do that again." Bubblegum said as she went inside to meet Finn and Jake." Finn saw bubblegum approaching." Hello PB glad to see you." And glad to see you to Finn, how you feeling." Am feeling fine now my wounds are healed up thanks to Marceline…" so you came here to visit." Yes Finn I cancel some of my duties today to make sure to visit you." Bubblegum said as she handed over the basket full of fruits to Finn" Thanks PB, since you got nothing to do today how about you join us, ware having a movie marathon." He said." Sure Finn that well be great." Bubblegum happily replied." Oh Snap." Marceline yielded." What's wrong Marceline?" Finn said as everyone turns their attention to her." Oh its nothing really, it's just that since I am taking care of Finn this past days I never had any chance to go grocery shopping…so we got no snacks and popcorns for are movie." Marceline said." Jake giggled." That's ok Marceline I can go buy some snacks from the local grocery store at the candy kingdom." Jake said." Well if you're going there buy me some red popcorns." Marceline added. "Can I come to?" Finn asked." Hey Marceline can I take Finn with me." Sure Jake take Finn with you it well be good for him to be outside." With Marceline permission Finn stand up and head toward the door out with Jake." Oh one more thing can you guys hurry up…I really don't like the fact that your leaving me with little miss fancy pants hare." Marceline whispered." Finn and Jake laugh." Ok Marceline we got you." Finn quickly hop on in Jake back." Hey Jake what time is it." Jake smiled." It's Grocery Time!" Jake said as the two went toward the Candy kingdom.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter: 6 Feelings grow and The Incoming Trouble… (Part 2)

"So how you feeling man." Jake asked as they walked toward Candy Kingdom.

"I feel fine Jake, it's just been a while since I was outside that's all." Finn replied as he stretched his arms.

"Glad to hear that, so I was thinking of maybe it's time for you to come back to the tree fort tomorrow, since you're recovered."

"Sounds good to me are you going to tell Marceline about it." Finn asked

"Yeah I'll tell Marcy about it, later when we get back at her place."Jake answered

Finn smiled." Ok, Jake let's hurry it up we got a movie to watch!"He exclaimed. Jake just laughs at him.

Soon they reach the Candy Kingdom main gates. Jake went back to his normal size while Finn reaches for his back pack to get the list that Marceline give to them. A few seconds later they finally saw the Grocery store.

"Ok Finn wait hare, I will go inside to buy the snack." Jake said.

"Ok don't forget the red popcorn" Finn added.

" Got it." Jake replied as he went inside the grocery store. Jake checks the list one more time to make sure not to forget anything then he grabs a basket and went toward the food and snack section.

Meanwhile outside of the grocery store Finn is sitting at the bench while listening to his Walkman. "What am I to you? Am I a joke, your knight, or your bother? What am I to you?" sang Finn as he listened to the music from his Walkman.

Finn felt someone watching him he opens his eyes to see a group of female candy people looking at him smiling."Wow Finn you got some pretty good voice." One of the candy girls said.

"Uh…thanks." Finn replied.

"We are just wondering if you can come with us, you see Finn we are having a party over at my house care to join?" The candy girl asked in delight.

"Sorry but I can't I'm waiting for Jake right now he's in the grocery store buying some snacks and if he comes back and I'm not here he'll be mad at me." Finn explained

"Oh come on now Finn just leave your dog friend aside and come along with us you'll have more fun with us. "The girls insisted. Finn noticed the increase of girls.

"Uh…look I really can't go…I should probably check on Jake to see if he's done buying the stuff…." Finn said as he gets off from the bench only to be blocked by more girls suddenly one of the girls grabbed Finn's arms pulling him close to them."Hey I said I'm not coming." Finn protested then another girl grabs his left arm causing Finn to be pulled side by side.

"Hey let him go his coming with us." A group of candy girls yelled.

"No! Finn is coming with us." Both sides argue. Meanwhile Jake is almost done buying the snacks.

"There, let see…some soda, potato chips, fries, marshmallows, and…oh red popcorn, there I think I got everything." Jake said as goes to the cashier to pay.

"Hey Jake what's up." The cashier greeted

"Nothing much Bill" Jake replied as he place the snacks to be scanned. Not noticing the commotion outside.

"Let see now. Whoa… looks like you're having some sort of party going on."

"Nah just a small gathering." Jake explained.

"Hey Jake." Bill said

"Yea?"

"I think your bother is in trouble right now." Bill said looking out the window.

"What do you mean Bill?" Jake asked confused.

Bill quickly point his finger outside, Jake looks to see where Bill's pointing his mount went wide open as he see's Finn being ganged up by a group of candy girls. "What the flying Fuck!." Jake screams as he quickly paid and grabbed the bags and run to rescue Finn.

"Wait Jake you forgot your receipt! You're RECEIPT!"Bill screamed. A yellow arm stretches towards Bill."Oh…here you go." Bill said as he gives the receipt. Jake puts the receipt in the bag and stretches to Finns aid, Jake manage to yank Finn off the girls.

"Finn! Are you ok?" Jake asked worried for his brother

Finn groaned."It's fine Jake, my arms hurt a little but I'm fine."

"What do you girls think you're doing to my brother?" Jake yells angrily at them.

"Oh great his dog friend is here, listen Jake we just want Finn to hang out with us." One candy girl told him as the rest agreed

"If you want to hang out with him you can just ask, you almost tore my brother apart what's wrong with you."

"But Jake we can't help it he's just so handsomely good looking today. "The girl said hungrily.

Finn taps Jake's shoulder. "Jake let's get out of here, I really don't like the way they look at me it's like they're going to eat me or something can we just leave now." He whispered.

"Ok Finn I got this." Jake said as he looks for something to distract the girl's attention."Oh my glob! Look it's a handsome good looking prince!" Jake points out on a random direction.

"Where! "All the candy girls say in unison, but they only see Cinnamon Bun, standing there, oblivious as always.

CB laughs."Hi girls." CB waves at the girls.

"Ewww, that's so not a hot prince." One candy girl yelled in anger.

"Hey! That's not a hot prince, Jake you-." They turn back their attention to Jake only to see him running taking Finn with him. As Jake laughs and waves at them as they exit the Candy Kingdom

Finn sighs in relief." Man am I glad that was over, dude that was crazy scary."

"Yeah man totally crazy, what did you do to make that happen it was like the girls are craving for you Finn." Jake asked eying his brother.

"I don't know man I was just sitting there minding my own business then suddenly they came and well the rest is what you seen happen back there." Finn said trying not to remember what just happened.

"Man that was crazy, it's a good thing I finished buying the snacks we need for the movie." Jake said showing the bags of snacks. Then Jake noticed something, Finn had his thinking face on frowning, and looking in to space."What's wrong man are you hurt." Jake asked worried.

"I was just thinking…Hey Jake remember that potion that hit me." Finn asked.

"Yeah what about it." Jake asked.

"I'm not sure about this, but do you think the potion is taking effect…I mean those girls they looked at me like they were possessed by some sort of spell or something." Finn uninsured answered. Jake laughs at him." Hey! I'm being serious hare."

"I know Finn, I know, it's just that you're going bananas over something that's not going to happen."

"But Jake, I.."

"Shut it Bro, look that potion that hit you is nothing more than trash, it didn't work neither, nor is it taking effect on you." Jake assured him.

"Then how can you explain what just happened back there." Finn asked.

"It's just popularity Finn, you being famous just like the last time." Jake reasoned. Finn closed his eyes and thinked deeply about it.

"Maybe Jake is right…I should probably stop thinking about it." Finn thought."Your right Jake, maybe I'm just over reacting to stuff, besides potions effect quickly after it hits you right?" Finn asked.

"Yea man, that's what I'm talking about, now let's head home. I wanna relax and watch some movies while eating some popcorn." Jake exclaimed. Finn smiled and nodded as they ran towards Marceline's place.

Soon they reached the cave, Finn jumped off Jake and landed safely while Jake turned back to his normal size. Right before they reach the door Finn and Jake heard Marceline laughing."Marceline that's too distasteful!" Bubblegum yelled. Finn and Jake slowly open the door to see Marceline and Bubblegum sitting on the sofa.

"Distasteful…" Marceline raised an eye brow. "Oh princess please, you know Finn will be knowing that when he hits his older age." Marceline mused.

"We're back." Finn said catching both Marceline's and Bubblegum's attention. "What are you two talking about?" Finn asked curious of what Marceline is laughing about. Marceline giggled.

"It's nothing Finn just some normal girl talk, right Bonnie." Marceline said while smiling deviously towards Bubblegum.

"Yea…just some…normal girl talk" Bubblegum answered awkwardly. Bonnie's eyes wondered the room till it landed to Jake. "So Jake did you buy the snacks." Bubblegum asked trying to change the topic.

"Yup all of them." Jake showing the bags.

"Great now let's get this movie marathon started." Marceline said making everyone cheer happily.

Moments later everything was all set, Finn sat on the sofa next to his brother, while bonnie sat beside them while Marceline floated above them. "Man this is going to be awesome." Jake exclaimed while eating some popcorn.

" Shh, be quiet the movie is starting." Marceline said as she sets the movie to play. They watched the first movie and it lasted for hours, they didn't even realize that it's already evening, till they watch another one, hours have gone and they are close to finish watching the last movie. Jake smiled.

"Oh sweet I love this part." Jake softly said while eating some popcorn.

"What part?" Finn questioned.

"This part, the kissing scene." Jake point at the screen where two person start to make out.

"Oh Gross. What the…I thought this suppose to be an action movie."Finn grossed at the scene.

"Actually, Finn this is an action romance movie." Bubblegum corrected.

"I hate this scene." Finn protested. Marceline seeing Finn's reaction she quickly picks up the remote and pressed fast-forward.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing." Jake asked annoyed.

"Sorry Jake I hate that scene too." Marceline said while smiling at Finn, Finn smiled back. Jake just crossed his arm with an irritated look on his face. The movie goes on for an hour and ended nicely Marceline flips the light switch on to see it's already night time. Everyone is starting to get up from there sits.

"Ouch, my back hurts a bit." Finn said rubbing his back.

Marceline giggled."That's what you get for sitting on my couch for too long."She teased

Moments later on everyone have fix and helped Marceline to clean up. Finn escorted Bubblegum outside.

"Thanks for the movie Finn I enjoyed it very much." She complimented while looking at Finn directly to his ocean like eyes.

"Jake told me you were going back home to your tree fort tomorrow, is that true?" She questioned

"Yeah Jake said its ok for me to come home since I'm well, recovered now." Finn answered excitedly

Bubblegum smiled."Good, now listen Finn there will be another Princess Potluck party tomorrow, I would like you and Jake to come and be my honorary guest for the party." Bubblegum explained

Finn smiled. "Sure PB I will be happy to come." He replied

"Then it's settled come to my castle tomorrow, and please Finn wear the suit that I give to you I already told Jake to prepare it tomorrow." Bubblegum told him

"Oh…you mean the one with the bow tie on it…But it's really not my kind of style." Finn reasoned shaking his head.

"Finn, I want you to wear it so you'll look good tomorrow please Finn just for tomorrow, be a gentleman and wear it." PB pleaded looking at him

Finn sighs."Fine Princess, if you say so." Finn said still not liking the idea of wearing the suit while Bubblegum called her bird Morrow to take her back home, Jakes comes out and heard about tomorrow's event.

"Hey man, I heard you two talking about tomorrow's Princess potluck party, we better be there we already missed the first one so we have to make it to this." Jake said while pointing a finger towards him.

"I know Jake, she also said I have to wear that suit… man I really don't like to wear that suit it really doesn't fit my style."

"Hey were not talking about any ordinary suit here Finn. It's a tuxedo Finn, a gentleman's suit perfect for events like that, you're going to be like a chick magnet if you wear that." Jake reasoned.

"Whatever man I still don't like it, anyway are you done talking to Marceline." Finn asked.

"Yeah man, she said its ok for you to return home for tomorrow, since you're recovered." Jake explained. "This is your last day of staying here Finn, tomorrow I will pick you up first thing in the morning." Jake said as he walked away giving Finn a last wave as he left him. Finn smiled and waved back at his brother slowly fading away from him. Finn went back inside of the house, he looks around for Marcy.

"Marceline?" He called.

"Finn is that you? I'm at the shower room right now I'll be there in a sec." Marceline said throughout the bathroom. Finn sits on the bed as he waits for his turn to take a shower, minutes later the door opens and Marceline comes out wearing only a towel to cover herself up. Finns eyes widen as he began to blush deep red. "Hey Finn, it's your turn now. "She cooed. Finn quickly runs behind her and went straight to the bathroom not giving any word. Marceline can't help to giggled how innocent Finn is or his reactions when she toys with him. A few moments later Finn comes out, with his shirt on, he looks to the bed to see Marceline sleeping soundly, Finn was about to go downstairs to sleep on the sofa again but a sudden call stops him. "Finn where do you think you're going?" He, slowly turns to see Marceline awake looking at him.

" Uh…Marceline I…I though you were sleeping." Finn staggered the answer.

"No Finn I wasn't sleeping I was waiting for you, now answer my question where are you going." Marceline narrowed her eyes looking at Finn who's scratching his head.

"Well…I was you know…I mean since I'm recovered now…"

"Wait you're not planning on sleeping on the sofa again, are you Finn." Marceline interrupted.

"Yeah I mean its Fine right, since am well recovered now I don't need to sleep on your bed now…" Finn nervously answers looking at Marceline who have a frustrated look on her face.

"Look Finn just get into my bed." Marceline commanded

"No Marceline I really think I should-"

"Finn, in my bed now!" Marceline demanded, cutting Finn off. Finn quickly gets on the bed beside Marceline. Scared of her. Marceline smiles." Good now go to sleep Finn." She gently pinches Finn's cheek as she rests beside him. Finn just laid his head not saying any word.

Moments later Finn can't fall asleep." Dang it…it's this feeling again." Finn said as he turns his side to see Marceline sleeping facing him." Every time I get near her…I always feel like this, like its ok to stay like this or I'm just happy just to stay by her side like this." Finn though looking at the sleeping face of Marceline. Finn slowly moves his hand and slowly flicks the side of Marceline hair."She's beautiful." He whispered.

"That's not good Finn, touching a woman's hair while she's sleeping." Finn Gasp and quickly retreats his hand in surprise of Marceline suddenly talking and opening her eyes, he almost falls off the bed.

"Ma-Marceline you're still awake?!" Finn nervously asked.

"Yeah Finn I'm still awake, I'm a Vampire after all Finn, its normal for me to be awake at this time." Marceline answered looking at him. "How about you Finn, why are you still awake."

"Well…I don't feel like sleeping yet." Finn answers, while looking away from her eyes. "Looks like she didn't hear what I said earlier good." Finn sighs in relief.

"What's wrong Finn?" Marceline questioned as she sees Finn deep sigh.

"Huh nothing really I was just thinking about something." Finn answers. Marceline raised an eye brow.

"Thinking of what Finn." Marceline questionably looking at him.

"It's nothing really not important at all."

"I bet your thinking about that kissing scene from the movie earlier aren't you Finn." Marceline coos.

"What? No I was…thinking about that movie is grossing me out…" Finn denied

Marceline decided to play a little trick on him since it's his last day tomorrow in her place. "Yeah sure said by the boy who has never been kissed." Marceline said sarcastically.

Finn narrowed his eyes. "Hey what do you mean by that, for your information I have been kissed by a lot of princess, including Princess Bubblegum

Marceline giggled. "Yeah if you call kissing your cheeks a real kiss. Finn that was just baby kisses a real kiss have to be done on the lips deep and sweet." Marceline told him.

"Well…Bubblegum already kissed me on the lips many times." Finn told her.

Marceline raised an eye brow. "Oh she did, oh right I remember that wizard battle right? But then she slapped you after that for cheating." She giggled, then laughs at him.

"Dang it Marceline, stop making fun of me, so what if I never had a real kiss before it's not even your concern anyways." Finn said frustrated.

"Whoa Finn… hold on a sec….what do you mean it's not my concern." Marceline asked looking at him questionably.

Finn covered his face with the blanket blushing at what he said."It's just that...I'm not good with girls every time I get too close to them I got this unknown feeling that makes me blush when I get near them I got nervous….I just…don't know how to properly approach them." Finns face was blushing as he said it.

Marceline gets near him."Finn its ok, you're still too young, you'll learn how to approach them eventually." Marceline tries to comfort him.

"I don't know about that."Finn said still covering his face.

"Ok Finn…how about this, how about I let you feel what a real kiss would feel like." Marceline said working her plan on him.

"What are you serious?" Finn looked at her with disbelief.

Marceline let out a small smirk. "Relax Finn, think about it as a friendly kiss with me of course."

Finn notices Marceline close to his face. "Uh…I'm not sure…if-"

"Relax Finn just let me do it my way." Finn was interrupted as Marceline lips slowly smashed to his, Finns face blushed deep red as he can feel Marceline soft lips. Finn pulls away blushing red still feeling the moment that he had, he looked at Marceline who's still near his face.

"Is that…how a really kiss feels like." Finn asked

"No Finn where just getting started. Now this is how a real kiss feels like."Marceline said as she slowly pressed her lips on him again except with deeper emotion this time.

Finn felt Marceline's tongue slip onto his mouth. Finn didn't know what to do so he simple just let Marceline do whatever she wanted, a few seconds later Finn pulls away breathing heavily catching his breath.

"Its…amazing Marceline…Your kisses are so good, Marceline." He said still catching his breath. "Can…can we do it again." Finn asks shyly.

"Sorry Finn…but that's all I have to give you after all, its just a friendly kiss, a very friendly kiss indeed. Take a rest Finn you need to get up early tomorrow." Marceline said as she turns her face to the other side facing away from him, as she hides and covers her face with a blanket. Finn didn't say anything and just fallowed her command as he covered himself. Marceline in the other hand smiling and blushing at the same time knowing she finally did something that she wanted, to kiss the boy that she liked, soon the two dozed out feeling emotions for each other. The feelings they had for each other growing to become something more, as each began dreaming a wonderful dream.

End Of chapter 6…

Sorry For the Very long wait...i got...my self some Very Heavy load...of Work.. Like always Read and Review ...


End file.
